Valhallan Pie
Normally, the Grateful Red records history before it happens. Recently though, word reached me from a Golden Oracle's prophecy of the defeat of the Fire Chime, and it inspired me to write this song in anticipation of those words becoming true. To Don McLean's "American Pie" Valhallan Pie Not so long ago, I can still remember that one combat that made me smile. And I knew if I had my chance, I could take my sharpened lance, And make Udgaard safe and happy for a while. Though his bracer made me shiver, still I stood and blows delivered, We fought in streets and in doorsteps, til we could take no more steps. I can't remember if I cried when I realized his Banick fried, Then my blade touched him deep inside, The Day Sentrosi Died. My, my, Did Sentrosi just die? I just fought him think I got him, I can't figure out why. Now I'll take his head and off to Huzzo I'll fly, Because later on this day I'll die! Later on this day I'll die! I returned to our blessed world, In my hand Red standard unfurled, a peerles bard you all know. Using folk tunes and rock and roll, I amuse Valhalla's souls, I teach lessons and record history's flow. Well, then came the day I heard of him, the Blackguard Sentrosi the Grim. He don't care about you. He'll just laugh and run you through! I was a brand new signer of the Book, with my Thunder Hammer and my divine looks, so I threw out a baited hook The Day Sentrosi Died. My, my, Did Sentrosi just die? I just fought him think I got him, I can't figure out why. Now I'll take his head and off to Huzzo I'll fly, Because later on this day I'll die! Later on this day I'll die! For long years, with friends and on my own, I grew strong and became well known, a throwback of what used to be. I'm the Kindred Jester and the Fumble King, I entertain with the songs I sing, and in between I gather lots of XP. Oh, and when the Blackguard last came into town, I decided to throw the gauntlet down. He shook with mock concern, and the challenge was returned! And a UC priest read us last rites, the Blackguard and I boosted up to fight, and I sang dirges with delight The Day Sentrosi Died My, my, Did Sentrosi just die? I just fought him think I got him, I can't figure out why. Now I'll take his head and off to Huzzo I'll fly, Because later on this day I'll die! Later on this day I'll die! Helter Skelter! Massive blows peltin'! Each of our hits could be felt in Tolanna and Serpent Lake! The disarms they were flying fast, never this long did I ever last, but trust my mind was not on the past! The battleground filled with the perfume, and the Demon's Ringing Bells of Doom, The smell of player's blood, brought her to the MUD! Both of them with star and shield, both of them refused to yield. His mortality was revealed The Day Sentrosi Died! My, my, Did Sentrosi just die? I just fought him think I got him, I don't care how or why. Now I'll take his head and off to Huzzo I'll fly, So I have a reminder he died! And later on this day I will die! Oh, there we were all in one place, a generation in cyberspace, all there to see who'd win. So come on, Gix be nimble, Gix be quick! Hit Sentrosi with a candlestick because he's disarmed you again! And as we fought there on the stage, he spoke words that made me rage! The angel born of hell, broke that satan's spell! And as the cheers faded into the night, I did the sacrificial rite. Xar stood there laughing with delight The Day Sentrosi Died! My, my, Did Sentrosi just die? I just fought him think I got him, I don't care how or why. Now I'll take his head and off to Huzzo I'll fly, So I have a reminder he died! And later on this day I will die! Then I met a girl from the Clan of Blues, and I told her the happy news, but she screamed in fear and ran away. After Huzzo I went to my clan board, and offered up an abbridged report, of how luck and skill won the day! But then I heard my own voice scream, got hit so hard it burst my spleen, The power word was spoken, by quake my bones were broken! Pride is now what I feel the most, at making Sentrosi a ghost, They'll sing my name from coast to coast, I made Sentrosi die! My, my, Did Sentrosi just die? I just fought him and I got him, Now my egos sky high. Now I'll take his head and off to Huzzo I'll fly, So I have a reminder he died! So I always remember he died! Who knows? Perhaps this is an event that spurs into motion that vision of the future? Either way, we all win as at least we have another of my songs to enjoy! The Grateful Red